Mine Adventure of the Dead
by Starcat49
Summary: My first fanfic which leads a first person view from a young woman who has to save her friends from an oncoming zombie apocalypse by fleeing to a ready made doomsday shelter in the Nether, but will everything go smoothly from there? Second part coming soon! Rated T for some disturbing scenes.
1. Chapter 1-4

Chapter 1:

Chapter 1:  
All I could do was run. Run away from the burning village and screaming villagers. I had to get to my house and find refuge. I knew the zombie apocalypse would come, so I made a fortress in the Nether where me and my friends could be safe. If they were still alive. Once i reached my house, I called all my friends but three didn't answer. Not a good sign. I told all of my friends that did answer their phones to go to my house. I went out to search for the three friends that didn't answer their phones. i reached the first house which belonged to two of my friends who were engaged. I went inside but didn't find anybody so I went to the second floor and found my friend Eli, holding the lifeless body of his bride to be. "They killed her" he said in a shaky voice. "Don't worry buddy" I said. "Just follow me, I have a fortress in the Nether". He looked at me with pleading eyes and said, " At least can we give her a proper funeral?". "There's no time we have to go". I look out the window to see the burning village with scared villagers running around with zombies chasing them, infecting them to turn them into zombies just to make their army of the undead grow even more. Then I look at Eli. Shivering in the moonless night, looking to me for hope. " Well we can't just leave her here." he protests. I look out the window again to see the zombie swarm coming in our direction. " We have to." I say back. "We have to leave or we will die". He looks mournfully at the dead body, then slowly nods his head. "Lets go".

Chapter 2:  
Once me and Eli get out of the house we run to my friend Jessie's house. I find her in her room sleeping. I quickly wake her up and explain our situation. She then agrees to go with us to the Nether. Once we make the start towards my house, an army of zombies surround us. I take out three swords and hand one to Eli and Jessie. We then start to destroy the zombies, cutting them up into pieces. One carrying a sword nicks my arm and I spin around and plunge my sword deep into the greenish-grayish flesh on his chest. I probably would have thrown up if I wasn't so full of fear and adrenaline. I look up at the mass of dead zombies, then look at Eli and Jessie who were both carrying the maroon stained swords which had slain so many enemies just a few seconds ago. "Let's head to my house." I say. As I turn around, I here the familiar 'thwip' sound of an arrow being released from a bow. I turn around and stare in horror as a dark stained spreads across the stomach of my colleague, Jessie. Ripping my gaze away from Jessie, I stare straight into the empty eyes in the skull of a skeleton. With a cry of rage, I sprint towards the demonic skeleton and swipe his skull off in one blow with my razor-sharp sword. Returning my gaze to Jessie, I stare at her lifeless body. Then I look at Eli, frozen in horror. Unable to take his eyes away from the corpse. "It's just like they did with her" he says in a raspy whisper.

Chapter 3:  
"We have to go!" I yell at Eli. He just stands there with eyes wide, staring at Jessie. "Come on!" I scream. I grab him and pull him towards the direction of my house. There seemed to be a clear path to my house, so I made a run for it dragging Eli behind me. When I got to my house, I yanked the door open and pulled Eli in and slammed the door behind me. As I lie there gasping for air, my friends look in awe at me and Eli's blood stained clothing. "What happened?" says one of my friends. "Where is Jessie and...". "They didn't make it." Eli snapped, suprising my friends because he was usually so kind and gentle. I look out one of my windows to see the on coming apocalypse heading towards my house. "Quick! Gather supplies from inside my house and make sure to get all the food!" I shout to my friends. We quickly gather as much as our inventory could hold and stood in front of the empty portal that would be our rescuer from this cruel disaster. I hand a full set of iron armour to each of my friends. One of my friends named Amy was coaxing cows and sheep into the house so we could have enough meat and wool in the nether. I stood there with flint and steel in one hand and an iron helmet in the other. I look out the window for the last time and see zombies swarming the house and some trying to break the windows and doors down. I start striking the flint against the steel, creating a spark that lit the portal with a purple hue. Amy was let in first because it would take her longer with all those animals. Eli was next, and so followed all of my other friends into the purple swirling mist that led to the Nether. I stare at the zombies breaking my door down and flooding my house. I place my helmet on my head. "Goodbye." I say, and with one last nod I disappear into the portal that would lead me to safety.

Chapter 4:  
Upon entering the Nether, we land in a very large house made of cobble stone. I turn around with a diamond pick in my hand and break one of the obsidian blocks that made the portal. The purple mist instantly disappeared and blocked anything from entering or leaving the Nether. I make sure everybody made it and showed Amy where to put the sheep and cows. I spent a lot of time in the Nether making this extremely large house in case of a zombie apocalypse randomly breaking out. The house was basically a paradise with ten bedrooms, five bathrooms, two pools, a garden, a farm, livestock pens, horse stables (Don't ask me how I got the horses here.), a tennis court, two living rooms, two kitchens, and one dining room. Let's just say I had a lot of time on my hands. I show everybody to a room with two rooms to spare since the loss of Jessie and Eli's fiancée. The thought of it still haunts me. Once we were all settled, I decided to go talk to Eli about his loss. When I reach his room I hear crying. I let myself in and see Eli sprawled on his bed. I sit next to him. "Don't worry." I say. Eli sits up and stares at me again with his pleading eyes. "So what exactly happened?" I ask. He begins telling me. " I was walking with her when zombies came out of nowhere, so we ran towards my house when..." He stops and takes a shaky breath and continues. "When a skeleton shot her. I carried her into the house and upstairs. She died in my arms. She took her last breath in my arms and I could do nothing for her". He starts sobbing and lays back down. I place my hand and tell him it's going to be all right.


	2. Chapter 5-8

Chapter 5:  
Days after I talked to Eli I woke up to a commotion going on downstairs, and someone screaming. I rushed into the kitchen where the noise was coming from. When I walked into the kitchen, I was met to a suprising scene. One of my friends named Ray had a sword sticking out of his leg while Amy and another girl named Emily were freaking out about the blood getting everywhere. The other guys: Trent, Ben, and Kyle were just standing there in suprise although Kyle seemed to be panting as if he had been running. "What's happened?" I ask Kyle. "We were hunting pigmen for pork and suddenly there was a flash of light. I lost vision for a second but when I looked at Ray, he was like this so I Brought him here" he said. "Interesting." I say. I go over to Ray who just laid there groaning in pain. I grab the handle of my sword and push it into his mouth. "Bite." I say. Ray looked at me questioningly, then his eyes widened in fear as he realized what I was about to do. Before he could react, I pushed his head down, grabbed the handle of the sword in his leg and pulled as hard as I could. I could hear his muffled screams of pain as the sword slipped out of hs leg, leaving a gash. Quickly, I wrapped cloth around the gash to stop the bleeding. "We are going to have to keep him down here to prevent further injury until his leg has healed enough. Amy and Emily, I want you to clean up the blood and make Ray a bed". Amy and Emily nodded and hurried to clean everything up. About that time, Eli came down to see what was going on and seemed awfully suprised at the scene he just arrived to. I explain everything to him and tell him Ray will be ok in a few weeks. He seemed pretty relieved at that news, and so was I.

Chapter 6:  
After the Ray incident, I decided to take a look outside to see if I could get a glimpse of what attacked Ray. So far all I've found was some stray pigmen and a now dead ghast. I decided to head back when I suddenly saw one of our cows wandering towards one of the pigmen. Not wanting our supper to end up with the pigmen, I went after the cow. When I reached the cow I saw the pigman heading for it. All of a sudden, there was a flash of bright light. When the light faded, I looked at the cow that now had a sword in its skull. I whipped around to see if I could see the creature that killed my cow. Accidently cutting the pigman's arm off in the process. 'uh-oh' I thought as I looked at all of the pigmen turned and look at me. I started running towards the house while swarms of pigman chased me. "Open the door!" I screamed at Eli who was tending to the flower garden outside the house. He quickly opened the door and ran inside himself, but held the door for me until I was safely inside. "You got to be more careful around pigmen." he said calmly. "I know but I saw that flash of light though" I said hopefully. "Do you know what it is yet?" he asked. "No but it killed one of our cows." I said. I still had no idea what this thing was but I felt we were close to figuring out.

Chapter 7:  
It started to be a normal day swimming in the lava with Ben and fire resistance potions, but I think things took a turn for the worst. We were just sitting there when Ben dropped his fire resistance potion into the lava. "I'll be back." he said as he dived into the lava. I was glad we had fire resistance potions since we lived next to two seas of lava. After a while I was getting worried. Ben's potion should be wearing off right about now. After a couple minutes I reach into the lava to see if he was there. My hand ran across something metal and suddenly there was a sharp pain in my hand. I yanked my hand from the lava to see blood dripping from it. I reach in again and pull the metal up to the surface. It was a sword, half buried in the chest of none other than Ben. His face frozen in horror as he slowly burned to ash. I swam to shore with the sword and ran towards the house. when I got to the house I ran up into Eli's bedroom and burst through the door. He was startled from his nap and looked at me in fear. "It happened again." I said. "What happened?" Eli asked. "Something just killed Ben." I snapped. Eli sat there for a second, trying to process the situation. Then his eyes grew wide with fear and realization. "Don't worry I'm going to find it and kill it." I said in a calm voice. I then leave the room to tell everybody else.

Chapter 8:  
In the morning before anybody else was awake, I packed food, water, potions, and a bed. I left the house without telling anybody because I didn't want someone following me then wind up dead. I walked past various pigmen who gave me a strange look, knowing I was going somewhere I had never gone before. There was only two things I was looking for. The thing that killed Ben, and a Nether fortress. Jumping over a patch of soulsand, I saw a blaze in the distance. I was getting close. Continuing on until I reached the walls of the fortress, I was hiding from the blaze. I didn't want them to spot me. I continued into the fortress and tried to destroy all of the blaze spawners. Walking into a hallway, I saw something interesting. It seemed to be a throne room with wither skulls and swords lining the path that led to a diamond throne. With someone sitting on it. I gathered up the courage to walk up to the throne. As I approached the throne, I realized the person's eyes were closed. "Are you the one trying to kill us?" I asked. "Yes." said a voice that seemed to be coming from inside my head. Its voice deep and dark and seemed as if he was hissing. I stare at him, waiting for him to look at me. "Why are you trying to kill us?" I ask in a rather harsh voice. He just sat there, doing nothing. Not even breathing. Then, he raised his head and opened his eyes. Both of them the color of snow and they were glowing. There was one word in my mind and one only. Herobrine.


	3. Chapter 9 & 10

Chapter 9:

As I stare into his white eyes, I got the urge to start running. I stood my ground. "Why did you kill Ben?" I ask.

Herobrine sat there staring at me. I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck standing up straight. Finally Herobrine

speaks. "I watched you as you built your house here, and I was instantly smitten by your beauty." he says in his deep and

dark voice. I kind of stood there in shock and surprise. He continued speaking. "I sent my undead army to drive you to the

Nether but you took friends with you too so I was going to kill them off one by one". I stood there for a second in a daze.

All of a sudden I could feel anger rising up in me. "You were the one who killed Jessie, Ben, and Eli's fiancée!" I yelled

in a half scared half angry voice. Now it was Herobrine's turn to stare at me. He sat there for second with a confused look

on his face. Then his eyes seemed to glow less and had a hurt look on his face. For some reason I felt guilty for yelling

at him. Then I returned to my angry mood after I reminded myself that he was responsible for three deaths. Three of my

friend's deaths. "I'm sorry" he said in a slow voice. Then he disappeared in a blast of white light.

Chapter 10:

When my vision cleared, I found myself back in my room. I look around to find nothing unusual and wonder if it was

just a dream. Until I see a newly placed vase with beautiful flowers inside. There was a tag on the side that was signed

with the name 'Herobrine'. I instantly knew it wasn't a dream. I rushed downstairs to tell everybody what had happened last

night. No one seemed to believe me until I showed the vase of beautiful flowers. They seemed to be in complete shock,

especially Eli. The next day I woke up with a letter in my room. 'Dear Elizabeth, I am sorry for all of the trouble I have

caused you. I have cleared all of the zombies from your home so you can return. Please forgive me. -Herobrine'. I stood

there trying to process this information. Then I ran downstairs to tell everybody to start packing. Once we were all ready,

I stood in front of the portal with flint and steel in one hand and my helmet in the other. I light the portal up and hurry

everybody through it. I look at my house one last time. Then I see Herobrine on the Netherrack surface. I put my helmet on

and whisper 'goodbye' as I go through the portal, back to home.


End file.
